


Thot

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gyms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Hanji gifts Levi a new top for working out in the gym.





	Thot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this sexy [**ART**](https://dinklebertarts.tumblr.com/post/182868568384/a-bday-gift-to-me-from-me-because-i-love-myself) by the ever amazing [_dinklebert!_](https://dinklebertarts.tumblr.com/)

Levi held the shirt up in front of him, his fingers pinching the material carefully as if it were dirty just because Hanji was gifting it to him. The word 'thot’ was written in all capital letters over the front of it, the front was bold and black; making the mysterious word stand out over the bright white of the shirt. 

“Where's the rest of it?” Levi asked and shook the shirt a little, gesturing to the crop top. “I'm short but not that short, Hanji.”

Hanji snickered, their hand coming up to cover their mouth as Levi held the shirt against himself. It would fit perfectly, just as they knew it would. “It's a crop top, Levi,” Hanji began to explain. “You said you couldn't’ work out shirtless because you can't show your nipples.”

Levi sighed, his gym placed the ridiculous new rule back in December. No nipples could be show within the gym. It was asinine, and the rule didn't even apply to him. He would purposely work out in the 'adults only section’ of the gym, where there were lots of warnings telling the kids to stay the fuck out. But no, little Timmy dumbass just had to waltz his stupid ass into the adult section and throw a fit over the topless men and inappropriately dressed women. If you would even call a sports bra and booty shorts inappropriate gym attire.

Ever since the new rule Levi had to limit himself. He used to sprint on the treadmill, shirtless, his sweat would line down his chest and back; making an easier clean up than some disgusting gym shirt that he would have to peel off later. And you never really could get that 'gym smell’ out of your clothes. Sweat covered shirt included.

Any of his friends that tried to sneak into the gym shirtless we're promptly banned. No warnings, no strikes, no fees, just banned. Eventually Levi would start going to the gym across the street, but for now.. he had a two year membership to burn through with no opportunity for his money back.

“Okay,” Levi drawled out, finally placing the shirt on his lap. “But what's thot mean?”

~~~~

The belt beneath Levi's feet urged him forward, forcing him to keep running even when he felt like he couldn't anymore. His breath left his lungs in quick bursts, working quickly to bring in more air and push himself harder. His first half marathon of the year was right around the corner, and he was determined to beat his time from the previous year. That meant the treadmill was at a 7 incline with a speed set on 10, the perfect calf destroying workout.

All while wearing his thot shirt.

It was his third time wearing it to the gym, and while he wouldn't say this aloud to Hanji, it was a fucking god send. His sweat was able to go past the shirt, sliding down and over his abs instead of collecting in his old gym shirt. Now he could just throw it over his head and hit the showers without worrying about slowly lifting an entire drenched shirt over his head and covering his face with his own damn sweat.

The treadmill beeped, signaling for Levi's cool down after an hour of running. Five more minutes and he would be done, and he felt he deserved a god damn victory soda.

600+ calories burned and fucking boiled eggs for breakfast? Levi could indulge a little bit.

After wiping his machine down and grabbing his gym bag, he made his way over to the vending machine on the other side of the gym.

RC or Yellow Mellow.

There was something incredibly wrong with this hell gym to only offer those two options.

“Don't buy any of that,” a voice warned from behind him. “It's all lukewarm, taste like piss.”

Levi turned around to see Eren Jaeger, a man who spent more time singing in the showers than working out. His perfect eyes shined like the sunrise over the ocean, the most beautiful damn sight that Levi had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Levi would worship at the man's feet if he wanted, treasure his body with his tongue and mark over the tanned skin to show ownership over the younger male. It was a pretty serious gym crush, one that Levi had been nursing for months.

Which may have gotten even stronger when Levi let his gaze leave Eren's face and drop to his chest.

“You're wearing a sports bra,” was all Levi could manage, no other words would combine in his mind to say something more subtle.

It was the same white as Levi's crop top, only the fabric making Eren's skin glow while Levi's made him look a little less pale. It zipped in the front, the words ‘Victoria's Secret’ went down the front horizontally, making Eren look like a brand whore.

A damn fine brand whore.“

Well,” Eren grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck, the sports bra lifting up ever so slightly due to his lack of breasts. “I saw you wearing that crop top and thought it was genius. My sister had a coupon for a free bra and I figured I'd try it out.”

“It looks good on you,” Levi's tongue slipped, not once had he hit on Eren the entire time he'd been going to that gym. And fuck he really did want to, but he could never find the courage to do it. Apparently seeing Eren in a sports bra was enough to do it.

Eren's eyes danced over him, a smirk coming to this lips before he spoke, “You should see the matching thong”

“Buy me a soda first.”

Levi was banned that afternoon, having been caught with Eren buried between his legs as he fucked him aganist the shower wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to readers: Crop tops get you laid.  
> Hope you liked the super rushed one shot that included zero smut;;;


End file.
